With the development of automobile electronic technologies, an increasing number of electronic devices, such as navigators, smart rearview mirrors, driving recorder and the like, are mounted on vehicles. However, not all models of vehicles are equipped with these devices, especially for some of older models of vehicles which are equipped with only a fraction of vehicle-mounted electronic components. Therefore, there are a huge number of aftermarket installed products for vehicle-mounted electronic components to address these deficiencies in such vehicle models.
Most aftermarket installed vehicle-mounted electronic components are powered by vehicle cigarette lighters and are not equipped with a power source by itself, which causes the following three problems. First, these vehicle-mounted electronic components will operate only after a vehicle is started or after Accessory (ACC) position is connected, so that the vehicle-mounted electronic component cannot continue to provide functions for protecting the vehicle after the vehicle is stopped. Second, a G-sensor (a sensor for detecting collision) internal to the vehicle-mounted electronic apparatus currently has different trigger conditions when the vehicle is traveling or stopped, and trigger conditions are often controlled by ACC voltages. However, since the true status of the vehicle cannot be confirmed, a false trigger may often occur easily (for example, the trigger threshold is switched to low when the vehicle is not started, the closing of the vehicle door at this time may often lead to a false trigger). Third, static current and power consumption differ from one electronic component of the vehicle to another, which may over-discharge the battery of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a vehicle-mounted electronic component that can overcome the above-mentioned technical problems.